


[podfic] Killed By My Grace

by heardtheowl, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Cover Art, M/M, Non Consensual, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Silence Kink, Sleeping Beauty AU, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A dark, fractured retelling of Sleeping Beauty, starring Derek Hale as the rescuer-turned-abductor, as the feral, carnivorous prince.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Recorded for the Gags/Silence square for Kink_bingo 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Killed By My Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Killed By My Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387127) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



Warning (again, just in case you missed it): This fic contains non-con. Stiles is the Sleeping Prince so...no consent.

 

Running Time: 00:06:35

Right click -> 'save link as' to download

or stream by clicking link:

[MP3 || 9.3MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Killed%20By%20My%20Grace.mp3)

 

Comments and kudos loved and appreciated! Thanks! <3

 


End file.
